smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Siobhán McDougal (Earth 1)
Bevan McDougal |status=Deceased |species=Human Metahuman |gender=Female |universe=Earth 1 |first appearance= Season 9 Episode 15: |death= }} Siobhán McDougal is a vengeful spirit of a fallen Gaelic heroine, known as the "Silver Banshee", who was accidentally released from the underworld by Lois, who scratched the painting that was supposed to keep her from returning. Physical Appearance Siobhan takes on the physical appearance of anyone she is possessing, but gives them a white streak of hair. When she's at full power, she has white skin and hair. She has black circles on her eyes and wears black and white rags. Personality As a spirit, Siobhan is shown to have a sexist and mischievous side. She murdered a man for no apparent reason other than the fact he was a couple with a woman she was possessing. When possessing Chloe, she ignored Oliver, her boyfriend and went after Clark, seemingly for sexual pleasure. However, he was able to resist her, prompting Siobhan to possess Lois, who was Oliver's ex-lover; she attempted to kill him, but was stopped by Clark. As Clark notes, murdering all these men wouldn't undo her own murder. Siobhan acknowledged this, but explained she only did this out of entertainment. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength: Siobhan was granted a degree of superior strength following her resurrection through the powers of the Underworld. Although the exact extent was never revealed, she made her vessels powerful enough to defeat any man - easily throwing Oliver Queen across the woods and into a tree. * Sonic Scream: Siobhan can release a powerful sub-sonic blast from her mouth. Siobhan's scream was similar to 's in being able to hurt one's ears or push them backwards; hers can also age someone to death. * Possession: Siobhan could project her soul from the afterlife and into any woman through physical contact. Her presence was denoted by a white streak in the vessel's hair and a ghostly-white flash in their eyes coupled with a noticeably misandristic and sexually predatory change in demeanor. ** Self-Incarnation: After taking possession of various women - including Chloe and Lois - Siobhan seemed to have become strong enough to manifest her own body back into the living world, reborn as an undead banshee and endowed with the full force of her mystical abilities - notably her sonic scream. Vulnerabilities The Silver Banshee has no apparent vulnerabiliites except burning her portrait to send her back to the Underworld. Early Life Siobhan McDougal was born to a powerful Gaelic clan leader, the patriarch of Castle Broen. She was the firstborn of the nobleman's children, followed by her younger brother Bevan. As per the clan's traditions, Siobhan was entitled as both heiress to the castle and clan matriarch. Siobhan was killed by her brother and was cursed. She was sent to the underworld, only to return with great strength and a wail that could kill anyone who heard it. The villagers named her the Silver Banshee. Then her brother Bevan, used an Irish-Scottish ritual to burn her body and her blood so she couldn't return. The only way she could return was if her portrait is revealed. Season 9 When accidentally ripped a portrait at the McDougal Inn, the Silver Banshee was released and took over a female civilian. Siobhan then took the guy who was with the girl into the woods and killed him. After a fight between and Oliver Queen, Chloe went for a walk in the woods. She saw the dead body and then Siobhan, but it was too late. Siobhan possessed Chloe and then went back to the Inn. When she got back she ambushed in the shower with the mysterious intent to seduce him just as Lois arrived. Before Lois could stomp out, Siobhan possessed Lois who went to take Oliver into the woods. Clark and Chloe realized what had happened and found out how to stop her. While Clark and Chloe were trying to figure out how to destroy the Silver Banshee, Siobhan attacked Oliver in the woods. Before she could kill him, Clark arrived. Using her sonic scream, Siobhan attacked Clark, who was shoved backwards into a tree. Clark got up to attack, but Chloe had figured out how to get rid of the Banshee. Chloe had burned Siobhan's portrait and then the Silver Banshee was sent back to the Underworld. Notes * Siobhán, a name that has its origins in the Irish language, is pronounced 'shi-vaughn". Category:Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Earth 1 Characters Category:Villains Category:Earth 1 Villains Category:Deceased Earth 1 Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Deceased DC Comics Characters